the_rise_of_the_amateursfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
'The Essence of Magic ' What is commonly thought of magic is rather two interrelated concepts: the Supernatural realm and sorceric force. The supernatural realm is the ‘magical’ home of supernatural beings and entities while sorceric force is a naturally occurring form of energy that can be harnessed to effect change. The terminology sorceric force, magic, and Dark Energy are sides of the same cube and may be used interchangeably. Sorceric force goes under a different name in the non-supernatural community, Dark Energy. Dark Energy is an unobservable, by traditional scientific means, form of energy that accounts for 68% of the total energy in the observable universe. In distinction from other forms of energy, dark energy is less constrained by traditional laws of physics and instead enters the realm of thoughts, emotions, ideas, etc. rather than just physical existence. In this manner, it is much more heavily integrated with the existence of beings than other forms of energy. Sorceric force saturates both the material plane and the supernatural realm. It forms the power source for spells, supernatural abilities, magical constructs, etc. However, despite this widespread perpetuation, it is still possible to temporarily divert ambient sorceric force away from a particular location. 'Models of Sorceric Force ' Sorceric force can be understood best by utilizing several separate, distinctive, models that are in reality one in the same: the web concept, the isle concept and the circuit concept. 'Web Model ' Dark Energy can be thought of as an all expansive and all connecting web. Connections exist from any one point to any other on the web. There are an infinite amount of points on the web, connecting not only geographic locations and persons, but thoughts, ideas, and even souls as well. These points exist for both the material plane and the supernatural realm. 'Isle Model ' Sorceric force can also be thought of in terms of a small Isle, which contains a small pond, in the middle of a vast ocean. The island represents any individual being from either the material plane or supernatural realms. The pond located upon the Isle is representative of said individuals personal pool of sorceric force. The surrounding ocean represents the surrounding environment and the supply of sorceric force contained within it. 'Circuit (Spellcasting) Model ' To understand how sorceric force can be harnessed, we turn to the circuit concept. Imagine a simple DC electrical circuit. A battery is connected via a copper wire to a light bulb. The battery is representative of a supply of dark energy or sorceric force, such energy can come from a casters personal pool, from ambient dark energy, from a stored pool, or from a supply that is gifted by another. The copper wires represent the conductor or conduit through which the sorceric force flows from its supply to its end product. In ritual magic this conduit is made up of runes. The amount of raw dark energy able to be channeled through aforementioned runes is a product of many factors, including the quality of materials used, the skill with which the runes are crafted, etc. In human spell casters, this conduit is the cardiovascular system. The amount of raw, unshaped, dark energy a human spell caster can channel is determined by his or her genetic sequence. Finally, the light bulb represents the end result, the finished product. In runic magic, what the end result is determined by the runic structure of the ritual. In spell casting, the end result is determined by the spell caster. A spell caster will first imagine their desired end result in all its intricacies and detail. Then the spell caster will the end result to be. The process of willing involves a spell caster using their aura to shape the gathered dark energy into the desired end result, a process which is usually semi-unconscious. Finally, the dark energy takes the desired form and the spell casting is complete. Alternate Nomenclature The components of this circuit are also referred to as the four phases of spell casting in some magical literature: the cache phase, the transfer phase, the formation phase and the release phase. Effects on Electronics The release phase is always accompanied by a transient electromagnetic disturbance, in other words a short burst of electromagnetic energy from the traditional EM spectrum. The strength or amplitude of this burst is determined by and is directly proportional to the amount of Dark Energy released in the casting. The frequency of this burst is determined by the type of magic cast and the type of caster. In most cases, such as in most standard spell casting, the disturbance is small enough that the disturbance does not disrupt any nearby electronic devices. However, as the power involved in a casting increases so does the likelihood that a disturbance to electronic devices will occur. Some spell casters can purposefully emit a disturbance to disrupt electronic devices. Traditional forms of hardening electronic devices (lead, EM shielding, power strips, etc.) against electromagnetic disturbances are also effective in minimizing disturbances caused by the release of sorceric force. 'Types of Sorceric Force ' Arcane Divine Category:Concept